


暴雨

by deadpigeons



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 卡寇莎以某种新的形式保留了下来，这些事从头再来一遍，像一张纸被对折后用铅笔捅穿又展开。他们是平面上行走的蚂蚁，等待下一个、下一个、再下一个形状大小完全相同的圆。
Relationships: Sophia Cohle & Audrey Hart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	暴雨

索菲亚·科尔&奥德丽·哈特

*少量克苏鲁，大量魔改(!!!)和复述，激情产物

只有一片阴影在这红色的岩石下。

（来吧，请走进这红岩石下的阴影）

——艾略特  
————————————

  
马丁还记得女孩儿们在草地上，举着王冠跑来跑去，但在那之后她们都长大了。女孩子都长得这么快，像小羊羔飞速地脱离野地上的牧羊犬一样逃离他。直到2012年她们重新出现在他的病床边，他才意识到这一点。

奥德丽画那些幻觉，但她也试着自己停药。一切的开始在于心血来潮，她在他看不见的地方找到小诊所，因为某一天死亡的预感比以往强烈。候诊室的塑料椅上坐满了未婚的母亲和她们的孩子，他们像小狗一样躺在她们的脚边或紧挨膝盖，眼圈乌黑而深陷。整个诊所像腐坏食物的内部，散发着尿骚味和醋味的呕吐物。自从她开始尝试反抗，它的形式趋于堕落，死亡的味道就越浓重地附着在她身上。她像秃鹫灵敏的嗅到死亡，同时她们也转过头透过一层睫毛、一片玻璃、一堵掉漆的隔音墙嗅到她。她看到那些远古的眼睛，猿类的微笑。她们过早地衰败褪色，并从她身上预料到青春将逝的苦果。医生挨个问她们这样多久了，掉了多少体重。她们盯着她，双手捧着纸杯里的免费热水。奥德丽从侧门逃走了，抱着双臂，她一生都没想过逃离不仅和自由联系，更多是永无止境的担惊受怕，惨遭横祸痛苦死去的危险。只有当一个人把生与死都置之度外的时候，才能得到完全的自由。

自那以后她开始想死得体面一些，而她开始画画是在那之前。

他在2012年的后半段读到那篇七月号的读者评论，它在报纸的体育专区之后。关于一些旧物的贩卖和雕塑家喋喋不休的对于某种未知迷梦的恐惧。奥德丽在2012年的同月画下森林深处的洞穴，手电筒的灯光，所有光无法照到的幻影散射在洞穴的两边。森林笼罩着水底的波光，她曾沉在游泳池底，光和波浪交织着透过均匀的介质，一切水上的景象经过相当的扭曲和变形才投射到她的视网膜上。它们无时无刻不使人遭受一种令人神经紧张的变化。所有樟树、山毛榉，橡树都像是经过了处理。森林有权让人们看到它想让他们看到的，就像紧贴在漏斗壁上的沾湿了的滤纸把杂质筛在纤维的夹缝里。她在一些猛然惊醒的夜晚看到索菲亚·科尔坐在她的床头。

她第一次见到她是在某一个牧场的酒吧欢送会上，2002的1月3日。她把粉末从锥纸斗倒进掌镜，用指甲把它们划成分隔的部分。白色的裂纹浮现在无色的镜片上，她卷了比笔芯略粗的直筒，凑过去，一只手掌扶住它。整个酒吧散发着酒和酸橙的味道，像她以前和马丁垂钓时他把酸橙抹在剖开的鱼的脊椎两侧，再把蘸在指腹上的粗盐抹在脊柱上。他们坐在阳光里，光和阴影构成了他也分割了他。他曾经非常高大，结实，像一匹脊背如原油起伏的鬃马，但在那一年，她突然意识到马丁散发出一种燃烧将尽的颓态，伴随着他力量的萎缩和肌肉的松弛。无论是马丁对她的无条件的爱与理解，但心里比谁都清楚自己的孩子将杀死他，还是他从迂古刻板到最终的信任和放手，（在2002以前）她可能是出于指引者和强大的父权的渴望而爱他，（在2012年时）她更因为他脆弱而爱他。对于被保护的渴望和孩子不可避免地变得更强壮，父亲变得衰老而妥协。她竟然可以因为这样的爱最终和马丁达成和解。

红色的光散射着，光点不断弹跳在墙壁上。人影像是隔着篝火倒映在洞穴的石壁，拉长、扭曲，烟像白雾一样从一张面孔上浮起来。在这些洞壁后如同人影的猿影之外，这张雾中的面孔形成了两个精确的几何形：两条线从鼻中隔连到嘴角，眉弓到鼻梁上一道深皱的单线。她像虚无一样朝她走来，被简化成粗略的阴影。但当她向她走来时她发现这是个女孩儿。奥德丽吸着鼻子等待她走近她，她穿着黑色的棉质裙子，橙色的花纹，她让她想到假如她是但丁，她就是维吉尔，她将将她引向天堂之路，尽管她并未涉足。

奥德丽已经有点眩晕了，她在水底采一捧浮在水面上的粉色珍珠，满满一枕头。水面上全是彩色珍珠般折射在水面上的硝酸甘油。她感到耳鸣，水浸到她鼻腔里。索菲亚·科尔向她伸出手，高颧骨，深眼窝。

她说：“我叫索菲亚·科尔。”

奥德丽不能确定索菲亚说的的确是这样，酒吧太吵，但她肯定记得这个名字。她在1995的记忆里翻出来的名字，或者她给她幻觉里的女孩儿取了名字，这个名字承受死亡的重量。她在新奥尔良还能偶尔看到她，伴随着像光纤一样游走的隧道灯光和星云什么的。

她从那个晚上开始持续而强烈地梦到森林，夜晚的，腐殖土和黑树枝，枯叶堆在地上。树干上漆着白色的漆，用稻草绳捆着。她踩着铁轨，中间的枕木落满了枯叶。风在树林里留下声音，但她背着风走着，听到井水在晃荡的水桶里撞击桶壁的声音和粘稠的，粘住树叶的脚步声。洞穴在那里，即使她闭着眼也能感觉到，蒙着雾和凝结物的空气里，森林深处。洞穴在那里，她迟早要走进去。

在拉斯特的陈述里索菲亚从黑暗滑进更深的黑暗，而奥德丽在梦里找到入口的门。她醒来后看到索菲亚眯着眼在她的床头，光透过她。她的手指贴在她的眉心。

奥德丽离开房间，对着镜子重新扑了些冷水在脸上。她把半透明的浴帘撩开了，湿气将墙壁洇出两块不规则的凸起。她感到它褪去了，像一根线头在一块完整的丝织品上抽离，让她想起海浪在岸边留下粉碎的泡沫和磨圆的啤酒瓶碎片。她把瓶瓶罐罐和毛巾从公共手架上挪开，凑近了镜子。她感到凝结的血块像第二心脏一样鼓动着，在她没法掰开的眼睑深处和眼球后部，视神经在肌肉组织里隆隆作响。她用指腹把眼睑翻开，粉色的颤动的眼睑和放射状散布在边缘的睫毛。她头一次意识到自我。自我在她凑近的呼吸在镜面打出的一道道扩散的白雾里，在她不断转动的眼球里。索菲亚·科尔是她的自我。

奥德丽在本子上画画，后来在铅画纸的粗糙面上，以前是用蜡笔，后来用碳棒和色粉。但无论用什么，它被画出来，就像一切被封入平面的DBs，那些螺旋的风灌进洞穴，粘稠的井水冒泡，全都变得抽象而无力。马丁在2012年去了新奥尔良，去看奥德丽的画展。那里保留了她从2002年开始的画。最早的那副她画了她和索菲亚隔着一面镜子玩照镜子游戏，她贴在镜子上，索菲亚的手掌和她贴在一起。索菲亚面对着温暖的、散发橙色暖光的浴室，而奥德丽面对着森林和洞穴。

“其实是相反的。”奥德丽把烟摁灭在桌上，对着马丁，“她在浴室里，我在森林里，只是照了个镜子，索菲亚就回家了。”

她起身，冲着马丁露出笑容，就像他又一次躺在病院，缝了针打了石膏，肋骨断了好几根。

“你还好吗？”她把窗帘拉开，灰尘雾一样充满了房间。

马丁看到了报纸上的描述：持续三到四天梦到森林和洞穴，粘稠的泉水像喷发的岩浆一样溢出来。所有的树都往相反的地方长，树根则往空气里延伸。伴随着沿海地震带的轻微地震，最先是地中海附近的某位艺术大学生。哲学家和诗人做同样的梦，长时间梦游和呓语。

奥德丽的第二幅画指向那片森林。地平线在画面的三分之一往上，河流像个扭曲的倒"v"字，在左侧形成一片倒“c”型的草地，右边则是切割准确的三角形。浅而深褐色的溪水像没搅匀的咖啡泡沫一样铺满河床底部，大块的石块和腐烂的树木，一些树墩和草垛零散地分在河岸两边，橡树黝黑多节，尤加利树高高地耸立在后面。

马丁把绿茶从桌边挪开，把手肘架在上边。他对着女儿问：“索菲亚是谁？”奥德丽笑得挺满意，她说：“索菲亚·科尔。我已经大概两年没有看见她了。”

他承认他对奥德丽一无所知，即使她笑得像他们在1995年时，他一手攥着一个女儿在蓝色的溜冰场里划来划去，奥德丽蒙骗梅茜她的溜冰鞋会划出冰窟窿，他们三个会因为她而掉下去。

在拉斯特·科尔叙述他到马丁·哈特家做客的那一次里，马丁认为他看到一种隐晦而残酷的征兆即将降临到他的家庭来了。而拉斯特的目光透过橘黄的、温馨的灯光和用叉子卷起意大利面的女儿们，透过马丁的肩膀。他用夹子取食了第二份面条，放在他们面前共同的那份，他的手肘横在马丁的喉咙之下，在胸腔的隔膜上。马丁在那时感到粗粝的海风吹过脸颊，风把腥味从海滩上带来。死鱼、死牡蛎。

奥黛丽把面条卷在嘴里问拉斯特：“你有没有开过枪？”她笑的方式和瞳孔的扩大，永不衰老的年轻的乳牙。拉斯特说是的。马丁看着条纹装饰的桌布和碟子下的方巾，脸色像刚剖开的金枪鱼肉，他鼓起来，灵魂几乎要站起来了。而拉斯特的电话来的正是时候。

但在那往后拉斯特来的那一回，他们真正不和的前兆，割完了的草堆在水泥路上，整个院子飘着拉斯特的味道，像死亡通过暴雨砸透玻璃和纱窗。他的灵魂颤颤巍巍地脱离了，像一个真正的巨人那样，喘息和承重让他感到苦恼。拉斯特瞥向他，他在那之前只是盯着马丁背后的某一个焦点，这一瞥像一只秃鹫对待猎物，像是要把他从腹部那里凿一个孔、用鸟喙往上提、划拉出他的气管和食道。但那一瞥只持续了六十之一秒，像蜂鸟扇动了翅膀。拉斯特任由他紧紧握着他的手臂，把他的青筋整个儿握出来，纹身挤压着变形。他转动眼珠，重新看向某个点。

他举起右手来，被马丁摁回车上。

拉斯特从奥德丽那儿得到索菲亚的名字，通过马丁。他们聊了最近几年的生活，但从没聊过索菲亚，直到他们逃出卡寇莎，拉斯特被他在轮椅上推来推去。直到他蹲下，拉斯特说他能感到索菲亚的爱，比以往更甚，他只能感到这样的爱意包围他。在他陈述时马丁感到他和拉斯特的薄膜和罅隙都被挤开了，他们真正由于不可抗拒的命运而变得密不可分。因为拉斯特最终无法逃离索菲亚加给他的罪，他们竟变得可以相互理解起来。

拉斯特陈述时说到了索菲亚，他和克莱尔为之赎罪的对象，他们从剖开的腔体里取出又塞入的灵魂。说到她的死亡，从黑暗滑入更深的黑暗。他去过教堂，出于克莱尔的要求。那时还没有视觉残留映在他的视网膜上，他没意识到神迹，没意识到索菲亚·科尔的断送是让他意识到自我的代价。

他们在家里时克莱尔让他坐在楼梯上看她整理出索菲亚的玩具。她把它们理出来，踩在没铺地毯的楼梯上，那些被扔进更深的黑暗旋涡中的想法重新被唤醒了。她按住他的肩膀，指着它们：“你得仔仔细细地看。”

他们都宁愿死的是对方。

他们把育婴室粉刷成粉色，配备了刷了黄铜色外漆的婴儿床：四个铜制的铃铛挂在每一个楔形的角上，粉色纱帐，粉色灯芯绒床单。它能向任意方向滚动，他没想到的是平行以外的：它像一根整齐劈开的原木被推进了水里，他的女儿咯咯笑着滑进他无法捕捉到的地方。索菲亚两岁，更久之后他在十四小时对DB的凝视上上意识到嘲弄。这些被平面局限的死亡永远保留着，只能读取到它停止的那一刻。他仍然对索菲亚一无所知。

马丁提到1995到2002年，他的生活停滞在一个好时机，一切事都顺遂他心意的发展，玛姬态度软化，像拉斯特曾在1995年时告诉他的那样。他的家庭处于一个微妙的平衡，但它太过于像他期望的样子了。他夜里重新想起他向玛姬的剖白，重回到了那个梦里。这个梦糟糕在于它只有前半段是回忆。

他重新倚靠在空气和空气后的薄墙，感到模糊的水雾凝结着流下墙壁，整个空气里泛着他远非忠贞的证明。

玛姬的小腿靠着床，离他是那么远。

他恼火，在梦境里感到火焰在干枯树枝和引燃物上蒸腾的响声。他的整个灵魂从他的肩颈后边钻出来注视这一切。玛姬抱着臂，嘴唇抿紧，眉毛挑着。他让她感到有必要反抗时她会前后地叉着腿。她穿着黑底橙色花饰的长裙，棉质，头发像蓬乱的蛛网。

他年轻时喜欢看着她背对着他走来走去，她耸着肩，脊椎轻微内凹，轻微扭动髋骨，现在更喜欢她向他微笑。

当他的灵魂从躯体上离开时玛姬的透视改变了，他更多地看到一个放射状向四面八方延伸的头顶，一双搭在一起的手，玛姬的脚在拖鞋里轻微的抖动，在没铺地毯的地板上发出咯吱声。

紧接着下一个梦境，他被拉斯特拉出医院。拉斯特攥住他的手腕的方式让他想起了真正的掌控。当他仍然还掌控着他的家庭的时候，当他全心全意把工作放在心上的时候。拉斯特带着他在走廊里绕过特殊病房、急诊室、护士站。他看着场景不断地切换着。医院充满消毒水的气味，死亡，原谅，自大的灵魂和婴儿的啼哭。

这两个梦境中见到比以往更多的细节，他开始抽出时间来观察墙纸，地板的纹路，柔和的橙色的床头光在室内造成的微妙错觉，玛姬的投影。拉斯特手臂上纹身的形状，肌肉的起伏。他知道这些不是梦境的重点，重点在更后面。人们走在丛林里，不仅仅是越南的，在小型灌木和松散地排列在大片草地上的半人高的杂草里，阳光透过树叶的缝隙投射在草地上，阴影像墨水横贯着流淌在白纸上。在这样的丛林里，怪物走来走去。

这些事从头再来一遍，像一张纸被对折后用铅笔捅穿又展开。他们是平面上行走的蚂蚁，等待下一个、下一个、再下一个形状大小完全相同的圆。他在梦里感到震动，画面闪着， 他有时是他自己，有时是拉斯特。但他们都不是重点。

重点是，血滑进他们不能捕捉的地方。

这个梦的后半段是有人拿着盒子追着他让他看里面的东西。他跑了太久，直到醒来。他知道盒子里会有些什么，因为盒子打开着。鹿角轮廓的剪影像深夜用手电打出的那样明显，在苍白的墙上的拉长扭曲的投影。

马丁醒来。

他知道奥德丽所经历的相似的梦境是因为奥德丽的男朋友给他打电话。他看着奥德丽在床上，整片整片的黑暗和门打开的缝隙在她脸颊上留下的光的投影。奥德丽连续发烧了一个礼拜，高烧不退。她间歇地醒来一次，说要见马丁·哈特。

奥德丽的梦最初也充满日常的细节，她挤压牙膏，把泡沫吐掉，画眼线，把勾破了的丝袜扔进垃圾桶。更早是她和梅茜坐在小板凳上，穿着碎花裙子，把曲奇浸进牛奶，对着被钢琴砸死的狼咯咯发笑。拉斯特在院子里推着割草机，像一滴水溅起在镜面似的湖水上，涟漪从外边一只往中间晕开。

她像是在一个失重的电梯里，脚尖脱离地面。在某个梦与现实夹缝的真空中，那些现实的细节模糊了的门，她推开了它。她在挑衣服时打开衣柜，在拿新的牙膏时打开抽屉，在厨房打开冰箱门，在热食物时打开微波炉的门。这些门里总有一个是，甚至是她梦游时打开的某一扇。某个早晨，她昏睡在客厅里被推醒，她醒来后看到索菲亚低着头坐在她的床头，光透过她。

房东太太告诉她她把所有的花盆都推到了窗外，像蕾梅黛丝抓着床单一样抓着窗帘。但她被拦下了，被窗棂和窗台拦住了，被潜意识里清醒的灵魂拦住了。它被拦住了，水泥和皮肉的撞击、没有外力介入，开始时候就结束了，从皮肉接触到软骨、牙齿和粘膜相处的一瞬间。

“你为什么要救我？”她等到房东太太走后把烟重新点上，风吹动窗帘带出光的波浪，室内仍然有点儿非人工的黑色。她感到有些事近了，而索菲亚不大可能替她挡第二次。

“我不知道。”

“我在十五岁前和梅茜一样，从未意识到我需要反抗。对于任何一个反抗者来说，他先是说'是'，再是说'不'。我对我爸爸对于家庭的要求逆来顺受，我的妈妈也是一样。我们先是容忍他想什么时候回来就什么时候回来，再是容忍任何他在的时候这个家都保持着积极向上和健康：在他在的时候我们搬好小板凳，拿好装在粉色塑料杯里的牛奶，一盘刚烤好的小饼干，坐在电视机前看动画片。我们全家按着他想要的方式运转，永远地帮助他、支持他。直到我十五岁，突然意识到我需要自由，我珍视它，钟爱它超过一切。我以前处于委曲求全的境地，现在一下子要求获得一切，否则便什么也不是。”

索菲亚拨弄着头发，站起来，在房间里转了两圈，她透过门，在厨房和客厅走来走去，最后她从紫丁香墙纸里冒出来。

“你把刀掖在枕头下面了。”

她的鞋、小腿、裙子在幻觉里出现又消失。她过了会儿甩着手背上的血从卫生间里出来了。索菲亚让她躺在床上，用沾了血在她的额头上画上三道指印。她说：“你先睡下。”就像一阵风轻飘飘地站在她身边。她知道索菲亚会一直看着她，在奥德丽挥手把她驱散前，她尝试着忍耐了一会儿。她两只手交叠在腹部：“你不能走开吗？”

索菲亚像只猫似的趴在她身边，手指轻轻地盖在她的眼皮上。这样的忍耐从不可忍受变得松动了，开始她想象一头水牛、一匹马、一头骡子、一只象，她抬起尾巴，这只苍蝇在这里无时无刻地折磨她的神经，她要打倒它。现在它是一粒沙，在她的履带上，她碾过它，它的痕迹永远留下。

奥德丽梦见戴着面具的怪物在森林里游荡，他们在篝火边舞蹈，把婴儿扔进火堆里。她背对着他们，躲在一块黑色的岩石后面。这块岩石搭在洞穴上，一块扁平但宽厚的砝码，等到四点钟时日光把它的影子拉长，则像一座巨大的棺椁。松鼠像一个划着雪橇的人，从洞穴扭曲暴露的血管边上窜到一根干枯的树枝上，在它晃起来前弹开，它在火光下银器似的反光，像一架黑色的轰炸机。它窜进树林、窜进灌木丛、栖在枝上，它可能逃过猎捕、鹰隼，但事实上它无处可逃。它无法逃离命运。她重新想起她等待父亲的日子，一家三口，永远开着灯的娃娃屋，一切都没有任何改变的余地。自从她成为他们从剖开的腔体里取出又塞入的灵魂，她就永远桎梏在这样永恒的痛苦里。

雾越来越重，篝火旺盛而明亮。直到疯狂的祭祀在瞬间停止了，她看到那些脚步，粘稠的沾着落叶的脚步的主人。人不应该被赋予情感而不被赋予能够表达出这样情感的语言能力。她只是普通人，那些感情要把她压垮了。它们太沉重了，没有具体的形状，像所有黑夜里月光把树枝干枯的影子打在墙上，她只能感到它被投射出的二值图像。但它仍然在那里，二维也好三维也罢，这些巨量的痛苦。她试图用那些模糊的词汇把它们描述出来。它像一个肿胀的、向四面八方延展的黑色幻影，羊和牛的蹄子，无数只向不同方向转动的眼珠。她感到恐惧把她的灵魂抽离喉咙，它越过隔膜、瓣膜、管道、体液，像她重新被塞回母亲腌臜的子宫。

从那天起奥德丽开始发烧。最后一次醒来她梦见她在浴室里把冷水扑在脸上，对着镜子，她用指腹把眼睑翻开，对着粉色的颤动的眼睑和放射状散布在边缘的睫毛。她头一次意识到自我。自我在她凑近的呼吸在镜面打出的一道道扩散的白雾里，在她不断转动的眼球里。她突然意识到那是谁的眼珠。索菲亚·科尔在她背后，她用拖把打碎了镜子，攥住她的手把她抱住了。

奥德丽凝视着马丁背后某个焦点，提到她快彻底断药了，戒断反应也没以前那么强烈了。她偶尔还能看见幻觉，但已经差不多两年没见过索菲亚了。

马丁断定她去了卡寇莎，至少从画上表明的是这样。他从奥德丽的画里找到的信息和报纸上看到的那些足够他下一个定论。卡寇莎以某种新的形式保留了下来，这些事从头再来一遍，像一张纸被对折后用铅笔捅穿又展开。他们是平面上行走的蚂蚁，等待下一个、下一个、再下一个形状大小完全相同的圆。


End file.
